Don't Go
by Teari
Summary: This is a songfic about the begining, middle, and ultmate end of V&B's realtionship with the death of one person.


TITLE: Don't Go  
  
AUTHOR: Teari   
  
PAIRING (if applicable): V/B, Bra/?  
  
RATING: PG/PG-13  
  
WARNINGS: um.... a little ooc on Yamcha (maybe, I'm not  
sure), Vegeta defiantly. Deathfic  
  
DISCLAMERS: I do not own DBZ. Or anything having to do with DBZ. I don't even on the song.... I wish I was rich. But I'm not. So Don't sue unless you want to get a landfill (I do mean laterally!) and a crappy fast food job.  
  
NOTES: This is a sonfic, and takes bits and pieces of Bulma's and Vegeta's life out. Also, I (as far as I know) am making up the excuse about the sensu beans not working. It does make sense, after all, that if the Dragonballs can't bring back a person who died naturally, then the beans and the balls can't prevent a natural death.  
  
I also want to thank everyone who reviewed this story-it really means a lot to me that all of you read this, and wanted to respond. And thanks, to anyone who has read this. Also, I've just updated, and re-edited, as well as added more to this sonfic, so let me know what you think of it.  
  
  
//lyrics//  
  
  
"...words..." speaking  
  
  
*...words...* thoughts  
  
  
*~...words....*~ telepathy  
  
ARCHIVE: IF you want, ask.  
******************************************************  
  
The Beginning:  
  
  
//Two young lovers with their bodies on fire.  
They can swim that river of desire.//  
  
  
Vegeta growled. He couldn't find her anywhere. Not that he minded.... but his hands were another story. They were itching...and not from wanting to fire a ki  
blast. *She did this. How could she make me not want to leave? Does it even matter? * Vegeta chuckled as realized that it really didn't matter to him. Oh, it would have, at one time, make no mistake about that. But that time was long past. He'd been on this planet for while now, and still found things...somewhat interesting. He had never taken time to look for interesting things on other planets before....but, maybe that was because there was no one too make him look for interesting things. Growling more, he started to feel out her ki-weak as it was, and make her explain herself. *And how DARE she go missing?! Well, no matter. I'll find her. She can't hide from me.* Soon, he sensed her ki....she was heading in a southern direction. Frowning, and wondering what she was up to, he followed.  
  
  
  
  
Bulma smiled. She wondered how Vegeta managed to weave this spell on her. She couldn't wait to see him, and she was litterly jittery with excitement. She knew that sooner or later, he'd come looking for her. He always did-even if he said he wouldn't. And he always had an excuse. She shook her head, and let out a small laugh. Vegeta would always be Vegeta. And he would look for her. Especially since she hadn't seen him in almost three weeks....well, except in passing. But today was different. She had the day off work, and she make sure Vegeta knew that. And tomorrow as well. Yet, she hadn't been home all day. Looking at her watch, Bulma grinned. She couldn't wait to see Vegeta. She ran out to her car, and quickly headed south. Hopefully, she could be where she wanted to before Vegeta caught up with her.  
  
  
Vegeta frowned. *What is that woman up to? She doesn't 'work' today, nor the next day. So, therefore, she should have been home. She didn't have any other plans today that I'm aware of. Yet, she wasn't home.* He growled, and his hands moved in a reflexive motion. He hadn't seen her in three weeks-except when she was leaving to go somewhere, and since he knew she had today off, he was expecting her to stay home. That way, if he needed her, she was available. Yet, she took off early this morning telling him to look for her when he needed something. And left before he could say a word.  
  
  
Bulma stopped the car. Getting out, she walked over to the river. Smiling, she shook her head, and breathed in the fresh, clean, crisp air. Perfect. Everything looked perfect. Looking through everything-just to make sure it WAS perfect, Bulma couldn't help but think of Vegeta's reaction. A part of her wasn't sure it would be what she wanted, but another part of her was. Vegeta-as good as he was at hiding his emotions-he still had them. Of that, Bulma was certain.   
Sometimes, she would catch a glimpse of some emotion in his eyes...she knew what it was, and wondered if he knew too. Weather he was arguing with her, making love to her, or just looking at her-Bulma saw them. Often times, she would look at him when she didn't think he was looking, of course. And thinking about his eyes, always made Bulma think about how good it felt to be in his arms. Safe. Secure. Protected. Cherished. And a million other emotions all at once, making her feel incredible, and she was determined to make him feel the same.   
  
*All I have to do is get him by the river. That will do it. I'm sure it will.* Bulma smiled as she saw Vegeta approach her. "You came."  
  
  
  
//Leaving innocence there on the bank by their  
clothes,  
A man holing on to a woman letting go.//  
  
  
  
Vegeta nodded. "Of course, I came. You told me to get you when I had need of you." He gruffly said. Then, almost without thought, he brought Bulma into him. Breathing in the scent of her hair, he raised his eyebrow at what he saw. He looked at her, and smirked, as realization dawned on him. "You. Planned. This." With each word, he slowly caressed up Bulma's arms, until they were on her shoulders, and nudged her face with his nose. He pulled her closer to him.   
  
  
Bulma smiled. She raised her eyes to meet his, and slid her hands over his shoulders as well. "Yep." She said, softly, as she leaned her head closer to his. She almost gasped as he put his hand on her cheek, and slowly, played with her hair.  
  
  
"Good girl." Vegeta whispered. Slowly, he ran his fingers though her hair-mesmerized, as he always was by its softness and color. He would have been content, but Bulma had other ideas.   
  
  
"I know." She brought her hand behind Vegeta's head, and kissed him, slowly, tantalizingly on the lips. She felt Vegeta respond, so she slowly moved his hands downward, as she moved her hands up his torso.  
  
  
  
  
//There is a man with a bottle on the other side of town. Swimming with memories that he can't drown, though it ain't sunk in yet that she ain't coming  
home.//  
  
  
Yamcha sighed. He took another drink of beer. He still  
couldn't believe it. "She chose him." Bulma came to him earlier that day-explaining why she'd been so distant from him lately....Of course, Yamcha had expected some type of explanation-work, or maybe the fact that her parents were sick, anything but the one he got.  
  
*Vegeta.*  
  
The thought was filled with disgust. The man that came to kill them all, ironically was what made Bulma so distant. Yet, Yamcha knew that....on some level, he always knew that Bulma and the Sayjin Prince would have some kind of relationship. He wasn't as blind as people assumed. He'd seen the way that Vegeta acted around Bulma-and the looks he'd give her. Shaking his head, Yamcha took another drink of beer, trying to remember all he and Bulma had shared.  
  
Yamcha took a swig of beer with that thought, and almost spit it out on the floor. "No." He whispered. "You'd....oh, Bulma." Yamcha's voice held a desperate note in it. He and Bulma had been there for each other for years-they'd been each others firsts in almost everything. "Please, Bulma, don't. I love you." Blinking back tears, Yamcha tried to not think of Bulma with Vegeta....but it wasn't working. And, try as he might, Yamcha couldn't conceive of time when Bulma had really been entirely happy with him. Close, yes. But happy? Closing his eyes, Yamcha tried to image Bulma as her happiest-and he remembered a time when Bulma came out of Vegeta's room, looking flushed. "I loved her! I still lover her!" Yamcha yelled this, to no one in particular, as his fist his the table.  
  
//Oh, a man holding on to a woman letting go. His heart is telling him to hang on for dear life, 'cause deep down he knows she's letting go for good  
this time.//  
  
  
And Bulma always knew that. Yamcha thought she'd loved him, but when she told him that she had feelings for Vegeta....Yamcha took another drink of beer. He didn't want to think about what he'd felt. But, he asked her. Who she wanted to be with: him, or Vegeta.  
  
*And she chose Vegeta.* Yamcha didn't hide the tears that came down from his eyes. "I loved you." He said, as tears came rolling freely from his eyes. "Don't go." But, soon, Yamcha collapsed on his couch, thinking of all they'd been through together, and he came to a small realization. He'd tried to give Bulma what he felt she needed-but he wasn't surprised to find out it wasn't enough. They were friends, first and foremost...and no matter what they shared, it couldn't go any further. Admitting that hurt more than losing Bulma to Vegeta.   
Yamcha closed his eyes, and fell asleep, still wishing Bulma hadn't left....or perhaps he was wishing he didn't understand why she did.   
  
  
The Middle:   
  
  
  
//There's a daddy walking his daughter down the aisle.  
Fighting back tears and four-cent smiles.  
Oh, for twenty-two years, he watched her grow.  
A man holing on to a woman letting go.//  
  
  
"Calm down, Vegeta. Stop fidgeting." Bulma's sharp voice cut through Vegeta's head, and made him frown, as he looked at Bulma.  
  
  
Vegeta growled. His voice was thick with tension, and sounded angry. "Why do I have to do this? I never had to go through this with Trunks." Vegeta purposely fidgeted, enjoying the flash of annoyance in Bulma's eye's.   
  
  
"It's Bra's wedding. And besides, it's an EARTH custom. The Father of the Bride walks his daughter down to the groom." Bulma put the slightest emphasis  
on the word Earth, as if to remind Vegeta of where he was. She patted his hand, trying to soothe him....after all, it was only natural for him to feel this way. Bulma smiled, and repressed a small chuckle.   
  
  
Vegeta growled again. "I don't like it. She can't marry him. I'll kill him first." Vegeta shook his head, unwilling to admit that his little girl was growing up. He still remembered when she came crawling into his and Bulma's bed from nightmares. It was hard to picture that two-year old child as the woman she was today.  
  
  
Bulma looked at Vegeta, and shook her head, hiding her smile. She knew that Vegeta would have trouble with this...still, he was taking it rather well. "All fathers say that. He will be good for her. Besides, isn't he almost as strong as you?" Bulma said, trying to elicit some kind response from him.   
  
  
Vegeta shook his head. His soon to be son-in-law wasn't as strong as him, but was strong enough....for a human. "Doesn't matter. I'll still kill him." He said, ignoring the look of mock fear that Bulma was giving him.   
  
  
Bulma laughed outloud now, an easy laugh. Catching Vegeta's eye, he grunted, an soon, was joining her. Both knew that Vegeta wouldn't harm his new son-in-law. "Still, to Yamcha's son...." Vegeta trailed off, thinking of the time when he and Yamcha had been rivals. He gave a small snort. *No. Never rivals. I always knew I'd win. So did he.* The thought held no malice, only facts.  
  
  
"He's not so bad. After all, he did work hard earn YOUR approval." Bulma said, quietly, thinking of how different her life would have been had she not chosen Vegeta so many years ago. She shook her head, trying to picture saying this to Yamcha, and failing miserably at it.  
  
  
Vegeta nodded. Then, he frowned, noticing how silent she was. "Does it bother you?" He asked, quietly, misinterpreting her silence.  
  
  
"Does what bother me?" Bulma looked at him, slightly confused.  
  
  
"That you and I-" Vegeta waved his hand to indicate everything around him. "never did this."  
  
  
Bulma's eyes widened in surprise. *And after all these years...I didn't think he could still surprise me.*  
  
  
"Well?" Vegeta had an impatient tone in his voice.  
  
  
Bulma shook her head in amazement. "No. At first, a little, but no." Her eyes sparkled with love and amusement. "Especially not after the night by the river."  
  
  
Vegeta blushed. That night, he had given in to his emotions, and marked Bulma as his. *The Sayjin matting ceremony.* he thought to himself.  
  
Bulma caught sight of this, and couldn't suppress a grin. She knew what he was thinking.  
*~Yep. And to me, it was just another way of marrying you, Vegeta. Of course, I would HAVE liked it if you TOLD that was what it ment.*~   
  
  
*~I can't believe it. You still surprise me.*~ Vegeta ignored Bulma's last sentence-it was a running joke with them. He didn't tell her that was what had happened until many years later....and Vegeta still grimaced thinking about his punishment-he wasn't allowed in the house for almost three months.   
  
  
*~And you me, Beloved.*~   
  
  
  
The End:   
  
//In the hill valley home, there's a feeble old man;  
and he's holing on to a fragile old hand.  
And the angles are coming to carry her home.  
OH, how he's a man holding on to a woman letting  
go.//  
  
  
  
Vegeta sat by her bed. The doctors said there was nothing they could do. Sensu beans didn't even work. Dende said it was because "it is her time. Sensu beans  
can't prevent a natural death."   
  
  
Vegeta refused to believe it. He firmly believed that if he stayed with her, she wouldn't leave. Trunks, Bra, their family-even their friends were outside. All he had to do was say the word, and one of them would come in. But he wouldn't. Couldn't.  
"Bulma."  
  
  
"Veg-cough, cough Vegeta." Bulma smiled, happy. "I  
didn't think you would still be here."  
  
  
"Where else would I be, woman? You are my mate." He whispered  
to her, in a hoarse voice.  
  
  
Bulma nodded, her face becoming pale.  
  
  
"No!" Vegeta knelt down beside the bed. "Don't go." He pleaded. Then, he took her hand, and placed it on his cheek. "Please, don't go." The Prince of Sayjins let his mate feel his tear stained cheeks, and see them come from his eyes...the first time he ever cried in front of her. The ONLY time he had ever cried in front of her. "You CAN'T go. I forbid it." His voice was harsh, and closer to begging than the command he tried to make it. Bulma wiped his tears, with a shaking hand, and tried to wipe her own. Vegeta beat her to it.  
  
  
"Oh..Vegeta. I wish I could stay for you..." Her voice was just above a wishper...Vegeta saw a pain in Bulma's eyes that he wished he could take away.  
  
  
"The dragon balls-" he began, trying to keep some sense of hope alive in him.  
  
  
"Can not be used." her voice was firm. Seeing Vegeta's look of betrayal and hurt, she smiled sadly. "You know why." she whispered. ~*It is my time. I feel it. IF the sensu beans didn't work on me because of that, the dragon balls can't prevent my death.*~  
  
  
*Bulma...you can't leave..no..please...* "No. please, you can't leave." Vegeta's voice was breaking, and his tears were running down his cheeks, staining the sheets. This was the first time he had begged in a long time...the only other time that he lowered himself to beg, it was to ask a third-class Sayjin to defeat, and kill Freiza. Which didn't exactly happened as planned.  
  
~* You can't go. I don't want you to leave....please...I'm beg-*~ Vegeta broke off, unable to say that he was begging her.  
  
  
"I..can't help it." Bulma's voice was low, as if she was straining to speak.  
"Ve..ge...ta...I...want...you..to kno..w.."  
  
  
//His heart is telling him to hang on for dear life, 'cause deep down he knows that she's letting go for good this time.//  
  
  
Vegeta looked at the woman in the bed. On sudden impulse, he got into bed, an lay next to her. He kissed the top of her head, wrapping his arms around her.  
"Bulma..." He felt more tears run down his face. *I've never cried this much before...you can't leave. Please...I have something I need to tell you.*  
  
  
//Two young lovers with thief bodies on fire.  
Aching to swim that river of desire,  
leaving innocence there on the bank by their clothes//  
  
  
  
  
"I....l...looov....lovvv..love...you." she whispered.  
Her body stared to shake.  
  
  
"No. Bulma, please, don't go. I-I-need you. Please. I  
love you, too."  
  
  
It was too late.  
  
  
Vegeta sensed Bulma's ki drift away. He stared in shock. "no. Dear Kami...Dende...no." He whispered.  
  
  
//oh, a man holding on to a woman letting go.   
a man holding on to a woman.....  
a woman letting go.//  
  
  
  
When he came out, he looked down. Everyone looked away. The pain in his eyes was still fresh. Then, Vegeta felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up. It  
was Yamcha.  
  
  
"I'm sorry." He said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
